


In the Court of Law

by trikrucub



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trikrucub/pseuds/trikrucub
Summary: Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods are two young, sharp and up and coming lawyers that no soul in New York would willing attempt to mess with. But is there more to their apparent rivalry than what simply meets the eye?
Relationships: Clarke - Relationship, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 13
Kudos: 128





	In the Court of Law

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! This is my first Clexa fanfic since I'm relatively newer to this amazingggg fandom. So please pardon any errors and feedback would be greatly appreciated!

Clarke Griffin strode into the court building looking like a woman on a mission. Wearing a determined gaze, blue eyes steely, mouth set into a grim expression, she quickly stalked her way through the bustling hallways.  
She was dressed in her favorite navy blue pantsuit, golden hair in set waves, bouncing with each step and reaching just slightly over her shoulders. 

Unconsciously, she licked her lower lip and immediately cursed herself for this nervous tick of hers, inwardly thanking herself for deciding to wear her favourite red matte lipstick. As she made her way to her destination, her black heels clicked on the shiny marble floor, alerting bystanders to her arrival and causing them to immediately scramble out of her way. On reaching the doors to the courtroom, she took a deep breath, steeled herself for what or rather whom awaited her inside and straightened her spine.

Opening the door, she confidently walked in right to the front, the click of her heels echoing even more prominently in the courtroom. She quickly got into her desk at the front and nodded with an apologetic smile to Wells, her co-council for the case, setting her briefcase on the table and readying her documents and notes, purposefully avoiding the heavy gaze of the smirking woman on the opposite side of the room.

"You made it just in time," says Wells."I know, I know, I'm sorry, New York traffic and all that," Clarke mumbles, just then a voice cuts into their conversation, "How nice of the great Clarke Griffin to grant us common folk a miniscule amount of her time today," the other woman smirks and jibes playfully with bright, twinkling eyes.

Wells quietly snorts and shakes his head in an endeared manner, seemingly used to this occurrence between the two of them. He wonders how they still haven't gotten their act together and figured out their feelings and why they still tip-toe around each other like teenagers in front of their crushes, only relying on banter and playful insults to communicate. 

Clarke quirks her lips up slightly and looks to the side, finally making eye contact with the woman and allows her eyes to roam her lean figure, eyeing the extra button left undone on the woman's white crisp blouse under her blazer. She smirks back, "Well, well, well, Lexa, I wasn't aware of how desperate you were for my company," Lexa huffs out a laugh, Clarke continues, "but I must admit, desperate is definitely a good look on you, we should try it out in a different setting sometime," she ends with a sultry wink at Lexa which immediately causes a reddish blush to appear on her freakishly tiny ears, her long neck and on the exposed part of her chest which Clarke definitely doesn't stare at for way too long. Lexa raises her eyebrows, about to continue their flirty banter when the judge walks in to begin the session which immediately ceases the conversation between the two of them and causes them to switch back into business mode, all hints of their playful atmosphere in the past. 

The session begins and the two of them transform into sharks, snapping questions at witnesses and glaring daggers when they attempt to fudge the truth.  
It's a spectacle. What else could one expect from Clarke Griffin, one of the best up and coming lawyers at Skaikru Firm, quickly making a name for herself due to her sharp mind, brilliance and overall bright personality and Lexa Woods, one of the most promising and vicious public defenders of the state steadily climbing the ranks and already a well known figure in the legal community of New York.  
The two of them together put on a show like no other in the courtroom.

After a gruelling six hours, which leaves the both of them thoroughly and visibly frazzled and drained of energy, the verdict is finally delivered in favour of Lexa's client. Smiling, she turns to her client's family first, humbly accepting their pats on the back and gratitude and eventually turns towards Clarke and Wells wanting to congratulate them on a job well done only to find a tired Wells packing up and no sign of Clarke. 

Lexa sighs, collects her briefcases and leaves the courtroom, feeling exhausted and desperately in need of a smoke break. She drops off her case in her office and quickly makes her way to the roof. 

She opens the door to it and peers outside, noting the chilly temperature and pulling her blazer a little tighter against herself. Making her way to her favourite bench which overlooks the multitude of buildings around theirs, she marvels at the orangish glow of the setting sun in the sky. She spots a bundled up figure sitting on the middle of her bench. Gracefully, she joins the figure and sidles up close, lacing an arm through it and leaning her head on its shoulder. They sit in silence for a bit enjoying the skyline and the setting sun. 

"You argued well today, I'm sorry it didn't work out", Lexa murmurs, lifting her head to rest her chin on Clarke's shoulder so she can look at her fully.  
"Thanks baby, so did you. You deserve this win," Clarke warmly responds and finally cracks a small smile, turning to look at Lexa so that their faces are barely inches apart.

Looking into her lover's captivating forest green eyes, she leans in and captures her plump lips, slightly chapped from the cold in a familiar and soft kiss.  
Lexa hums contentedly and deepens it, softly licking at the seams of the other girls lips until Clarke gasps.She takes the opportunity to gently glide her tongue into the warm mouth in front of her. Their tongues slowly caress while they softly brush cold noses against each other and eventually the kiss comes to a natural end. Leaning their foreheads against each other, they simply bask in each others calm presence. 

"So is my gorgeous girlfriend going to cook me a consolatory dinner tonight or what? And throw in dessert as well please. You definitely have some grovelling to do to if you want to make up for getting me late this morning", Clarke playfully scolds while smacking Lexa's arm and narrows her eyes.

"Of course, my love, whatever you want" Lexa agrees, grinning dopily, taking Clarke's hand and leading her off the roof.

"How about a bubble bath as well?" Lexa questions while smirking, "And maybe if you play your cards right I'll show you just how desperate I am for your company."

"You're on Woods." Clarke whispers in her ear seductively and drags her out of the building and to the comfort of their home where they spend the rest of the evening pampering, teasing and making love to each other.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
